


That's My Orc!

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Male Orc - Freeform, Monster Boyfriend, Orc, Reader Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, finished work, male monster, orc lover, orc x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: The reader meets her lifelong friend Vorkag. How will things turn once the two meet again?





	1. Chapter 1

“Vorgak! Vorgak!” You huffed and puffed, chasing after the young orc and into the woods. “Wait! I can’t keep up!”

The young orc stomped his foot and waited a few yards into the woods. “Come on! My legs can’t be much longer than yours!”

You ran up to him and jumped on him, your friend a few heads higher than you despite being the same age. “You’re a liar! You’re huge and as tall as the trees!” Your voice echoed against in the woods.

Your orc friend only laughed at you. “Maybe you’d be taller if you weren’t human. “

You wrinkled your nose and attached even tighter around his neck. “You’re giving me a piggyback ride! It’s the only way to keep up with you. “

He laughed once again but nodded, his black locks tickling your face as he trudged ahead into the woods. “One day, you’ll keep up with me. “

This is how it always had been and always will be. You and your dark green friend Vorgak had been quite the pair of adventurers ever since you two shared a crib. Your parents were both very close since your fathers worked together in the forge. Your mothers had grown close only once the announcement of babies had come out. Ever since then, you two grew together. It only became different once Vorgak’s mother took him to see her family. They were more on the traditional side of things. They had begged his mother to let him stay and grow into a proper orc-man. You remember crying the whole summer of your 9th year because you didn’t even get to say goodbye to your dearest friend. Your parents had said it wasn’t anything you did wrong. You believed it was because you hadn’t been tough enough. If maybe you could have kept up with him more, he could have stayed.

That was many moons ago but your mind always wandered to those beautiful moments. You had taken after your father, rough and tough. You were trained in the arts of blacksmithing on the side which really worried your mother. In the moments you couldn’t be with your father, your mother forced you to help her with town errands which were more known to you as sewing in a circle to hear the towns gossip. You had become pretty decent on this subject. You no longer stabbed your fingers with the needles and the works of art in which you sewed no longer looked like a 4-year-old did it.

“So, when do you think you’ll start looking for a husband?” One of the ladies asked you.

You shoved the needle through the fabric. “When the right man comes along.”

“You’re 16! She’s 16. We’ll help you. There’s plenty of good men here.” Another lady added.

“What about the butcher’s son?” Another squawked.

Your mother chimed in. “The sheriff has a boy and he’s just a little older than you. “

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes. Finally, a name you hadn’t heard in a while was brought into the conversation. “Vorgak is coming home. “

There was a soft silence but your head jerked up from your work. “What?” You stared at Dura, his mother as she worked her own piece.

“He’s coming back home. He’s a grown man now. Vorgak doesn’t want to be up in the mountains anymore. “

The lady that started the marriage conversation spoke up again. “I hope I’m not overstepping my boundaries, but wouldn’t it be better if she married someone that was…like her”

A few of the orc women shifted uncomfortably. Your mother threw her thread at the woman. “If my daughter wants to marry an orc, it’d be fine! Don’t start that around here. “

You could feel the heat in your face and ears. “He probably doesn’t even remember me! It’s been so long! There was probably girls up north in the mountains. “

His mother gave you a look. “You two were married in the womb practically. Couldn’t keep you guys untangled in the crib. I’m sure my boy wouldn’t forget about you. “

My mother gathered her thread back up. “Think about it, my love. “

It wasn’t a terrible idea. You could think of worse people to be married to but it had also been years. Vorgak probably didn’t even think of you as a romantic option. You flustered yourself for days on end thinking of it. One evening, you decided to clear your mind in the forge. With no one there at the moment, you hiked up your skirts and put some old boots on as the fires start spewing out heat. You started hammering out some old metal, your father only allowing you to work on scrap pieces. The rhythmic sound of the hammer coming down on the metal and the repetitive motion lulled you into security as the hours flew away. You didn’t even really hear the voice behind you for a while before finally someone cleared their throat and yelled your name. You jumped from your position at the anvil.

“Deaf in old age as well?” His voice was warm like liquor in your belly. Your eyes were as wide as orbs as you stared at your old friend. His long locks were decorated with beads and different pieces of jewelry. He was so much taller than yourself, several heads above. His shoulders could fill a doorway or more. Vorgak was dressed neatly in a shirt with sleeves rolled up and dark pants tucked into nice boots. His exposed skin seemed to have been adorned with tattoos now. You felt your tongue turn to cotton. “I didn’t know you’d go this downhill on your way to being a lady. “

You looked down at yourself. You were covered in sweat and soot. Your dress was hiked up to unimaginable heights. You dropped the hammer quickly and yanked your skirts down after giving him quite the eyeful. “Maybe you shouldn’t scare women in their own home, aye! Did you knock? I’m sure you just stood there like a monkey.”

His laughter rang in your ears. “I didn’t think I’d find you like this! Mom said you’d be at the house but I didn’t think you’d take after your father.”

The blood rushed to your face and ears again. “Excuse me but I’ve never been the type to be prissy. “

“Oh, I remember.” He leaned down to not bump his head and entered the small space of your forge. You could hear the crickets singing into the night along with the frogs. When did it get this late? The night was illuminated only by the fire. He stared down at you once he got close and examined you with his big brown eyes. “You haven’t changed a bit. “

“You have! But I could guess that after I was rudely left to adventure through life by myself. “

A groan left him and he reached out with a big hand to rest on your shoulder. “I didn’t want to leave, you know that right?”

“You didn’t even say goodbye. You just disappeared. “Old wounds never changed. You could still feel the exact moment you were told you weren’t going to see him again.

“My mom kept you up to date. “

“You could have!” You brushed his hand off your shoulder. “It doesn’t matter, Vorgak. It’s been a long time. How are you? I suppose I have to be nice and ask. Married yet?” You heard the bitterness in your voice as you tried to rub some of the soot of your face with the sleeve of your dress.

He smirked. “I’m fine. Healthy as a horse and the stamina of one. No, I’m not married, you grumpy goblin. Are you?” There was concern there.

“Obviously! Can’t you tell by my feminine wiles and the fact that I’m still at home?”

You thought you saw the whole range of emotions cross his face. “I thought you were serious at the beginning of that. Don’t do dare. I’m light-hearted. “

You patted his chest but felt more like you were touching a brick house. “No man has tamed me yet. “

“I’d like to try, you know?” Vorgak moved closer to your body. Your heart was about to break your ribs.

“We were just kids, you silly orc. It’s been too long. We’re different people now. “

He shook his head. “You’re the same girl in the woods trying to chase me through the poison ivy and the rivers. I knew the moment I saw you covered in soot that you’re still that girl. But I’d like to do the chasing this time if you don’t mind. “

You tossed your skirts down on the ground as you try to find something to do with your hands. “Oh, I guess!”

He rushed forward and cupped your face, kissing you eagerly. This was 6 years old you’s dreams coming true. This was 9 years old you’s broken heart mending back. You wrapped your arms around his neck, grasping his hair. He pulled away only to nuzzle your face and grin.

“So, is that a yes to being mine?”

You could only swat at him. “That’s a yes, Vorgak. “


	2. Part Two

Sticks and leaves crackled underneath his heavy footsteps. You could hear the whispers of the wind whipping through the trees. “Come out, come out! I know you’re here! You think I can’t find you? I’m the real hunter out of the both of us.”

You hid a giggle behind your hands as you snuggled closer into the body of the great oak. It was the season to hunt mushrooms. They would be plentiful in the woods near the village. You said you’d go with Vorgak to search. You even convinced your mother to allow you to wear your younger brother’s trousers so your skirt tails wouldn’t be caught in every branch and bush.

“No wonder your mother worries for you! “ He shouted, the sound of voice getting closer. “Naughty children are the ones the monster in the woods eat. “

You leaned down and began to quietly crawl on the earthly floor to a different tree. Once there, you skittered along its trunk very carefully to see how far he was. The massive orc stood a few yards away with the mushroom bag tied to his belt loop. He was shirtless, the ornate tattoos swirled all over his skin in different patterns and shapes. Vorgak kneeled down on the ground and looked at the dirt. His golden orbs flickered up before he took off at the speed of a horse right in your direction. You squealed and rushed forward, running as quickly as your legs could take you. His laughter rang out close behind you. Birds scattered from their trees at the ruckus you two made. You trotted down a hill and took off down a well-worn path. The rush of water was a welcoming sound to your ears.

“Get back here,” Vorgak was closing distance. You would be tackled in no time at all. You leaped over a rock and padded through the moving water to the edge of the rock. You glanced down the edge to the lake that stretched below. Turning to face the orc behind you, there was a smug smile on your face.

“What now, brute? Would you tackle a lady into the water below?” You blew a raspberry at him.

He snorted at you and lowered a little bit to the ground. His tusks wiggled as his tongue made this clicking noise that you knew was an orc taunt. His palms carefully pressed themselves to the earth before Vorgak looked at you. “You’re no lady. “

The next moment your two bodies collided before shooting through the air and entering the water below. His arms had wrapped around you before even leaving the ground above. You both broke the surface of the water with shit-eating grins.

You squirted water at him with your mouth. “What an animal! What if I couldn’t swim?”

He kissed your cheek. “I remember seeing you paddle in the river so you can swim. “ You wrapped your arms around his neck and tugged on one of his pointed ears. “Be nice to me. I could have just pushed you off and laughed. “

“Then I would have been the only one wet. “ You peppered him with kisses.

He hummed in appreciation. One of his hands wandered underneath the water over your flesh. “Maybe I’ll get to see you naked now. Your clothes need to dry. “

“Maybe I’ll just walk into the village sopping wet and let the boys have an eyeful. “

Vorgak squeezed your breast in his large hand. “Yeah, I don’t think so. Be a damn shame for one of the human boys to go missing because they saw a little too much of you. “

A soft sigh escaped your lips. “I guess you’re right. “ You were lifted up into his arms as he moved through the waters and carried you out to lay on the shore. You started to remove everything and wring out the water. Vorgak did the same with what little he had before going back into the water. You got a small glimpse of his shapely ass before getting too embarrassed. He kept his back turned as you re-entered the water. It was a warm day. It was still technically Spring but summer had come through and shoved the nice temperatures out of the way. The water was refreshing compared to the sweltering heat. You swam out to him and hugged him from behind. You two had come here as kids but not very often. Your mother had once scolded you for entering the house dripping lake water all over the floors. Vorgak hadn’t been a strong swimmer as a child. He used to sink like a rock. You two had spent many a nice day trying to learn the art of swimming.

Vorgak tied his locks up on top of his head. “It’s been a while since we’ve been here.”

You nodded and pressed yourself closer against his body. You ran your hands up his chest and back down his stomach. His breath quickened and he cleared his throat. “I didn’t do anything while I was gone, you know? “

You made the hmm sound as your fingers skimmed over his hips to experiment with your bravery. You felt his body tense up. “Like with the other orc girls. That’s what I’m trying to say. “ You kissed his back after he continued to babble. You felt some thick curls of hair as your hands moved inward. Your fingers slowly felt around the area before touching something smooth. It twitched and you quickly moved your hands back to his stomach. His breath was ragged. “You don’t need to…”

“I don’t have to do anything. I’m curious. You’re mine, Vorgak. It didn’t matter if you had tested the waters with anything up there. You’re back down here now and we’re going to marry at some point. “ You pulled your arms back and covered your chest as he turned around to face you. The look on his face was sweet.

His hands cupped your face and leaned down to kiss you. You pressed up against him and felt something long and hard poking into your soft belly. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s natural. “ You smiled up at him. Vorgak slid his hands down your shoulders and arms, his thumbs just barely skimming the sides of your breasts.

“All I think about is you, you know?” He grabbed your hips and kept you pressed against him. “When we get married, it’s going to be just you and me. We’ll have children pretty soon after. A family. “

You pressed your chin to his chest to stare up at him. “Do you think about making children with me a lot?”

He grew visibly flustered. “Behave.”

Your laughed echoed. Conversation flittered between subjects as you two enjoyed the swim. Time had passed and your mushroom hunt would have been better if the two of you could have stayed undistracted. Upon being dry and dressed, you both made your way back to the village. The lanterns around your home were just starting to get lit. You held his hand as you left the woods. Vorgak kept you close to his body and made sure you didn’t trip over anything. The sun was just starting to disappear into the mountains. “Your father should be happy. He said to get you back before it was completely dark. “

“Or what? He’d hunt you down?” You teased. You saw your house awaiting your arrival. “Are we mushroom hunting again tomorrow?”

“If we can actually search for them this time. “ He laughed and twirled you around in front of him. “Have a good night, my one and only. Sweet dreams.“

You kissed him softly. “You too, my lovely orc. “


	3. Part Three

Your mother brought a basket of hunted rabbits into the house and sat them at the dinner table where you were busy reading a book. 

“Daughter. Do you see what this is?” 

You looked up from the pages to see the woven basket. “Yes. What’s so important about it?” 

Your mother looked flabbergasted at your comment. “This is Orc courting.” She nudged the basket closer to you. “It’s beginning. I wonder what your father will say. “ 

“From what I understand, orcs don’t need a father’s approval to take a daughter.” You mentioned as your mother started to frown incredibly. “I will speak with Vorgak though and tell him that would end unpleasantly.” 

She fussed over the animals and started to head outside to prep them for food. “You better find him before your father does. “ 

“It’s not like Vorgak can do the entire orc courting in a day.” You followed after her, leaving your book behind. 

“No, but this is the beginning. It starts with the gifts, will move into him wanting you to have a piece of the family jewelry, go into the building of the home, and then end in-“ She stopped suddenly and turned to look at you. “Adult things.” 

“Sex.” You took the basket from her and went around the house to the butcher block also known as the tree that was cut down. 

She hissed at you and waved her hands, looking at the neighbors and people in the streets in front of the house. “You can’t speak of that so casually, child!” 

You rolled your eyes. “You gave me several siblings. We all live in one house. I think we all know what it is, mom. Plus this is a new modern century! We don’t live in caves. It’s a cottage. “ 

She gasped and grabbed a rabbit, slamming it down on the stump. “Please behave. I have not raised a heathen. “ 

You placed the basket on the ground and put your hands on your hips. “I am able to work a forge, mom! This is a very modern age and an equally modern family. “

“You know I don’t approve. You are the least ladylike of all the girls.” The ax came down with a smack. 

“At least I have a suitor though. The orcs own so much land to the north and towards the mountain range. I will be in good hands.” You looked towards the front of the house. 

Your mother sighed. “Go thank him for the food. Do not stay out so late and for heaven’s sake, do not come back in the state you did after that mushroom hunt!” 

You giggled and kissed her cheek before running off down the street. Besides the human living with the other creatures peacefully, everyone still lived in groups almost. Your village was chopped into sections with the general stores all in the center. You hurried towards the orc section of the village, passing familiar faces before reaching the cottage of Vorgak‘s family. You softly knocked on the door before adjusting your skirts and looking behind you at all the orc styled homes. The door opened in front of you. You turned back around and smiled. 

“Waruk!” You greeted. “Where is your darling brother?”

Waruk was two years older than Vorgak. He was the eldest of his siblings. His long black hair was carefully braided in the orcish tradition with long tusks coming from his lips. He matched the eyes and skin color for Vorgak. They looked very similar in the face and body. He was just bigger. The orc smiled at you, poking his head out the door to look around. “You just missed him, little lady. He was going to store to start pricing lumber. You could probably beat him there if you run.”

You nodded in appreciation and waved goodbye to him before starting to run off again. “Thank you, Waruk!” 

You once again ran across the village before hitting the town square. You looked around and spotted the orc who was heading towards the store. You yelled his name from where you were which got some looks from some of the elders. Vorgak turned to see who called his name and spotted you. A grin flashed right across his face. He came to you and picked you up, twirling you around. “Good morning!” 

You kissed his cheek and patted him on the shoulder. “Morning! I wanted to thank you for the gift!” 

“Did you like them? I hoped I got enough for all of you. “ 

You nodded eagerly. “They were fantastic!” You took his hand and led him to a bench. “I didn’t know your brother was back home.” 

“Waruk? Yeah, he came home. He says he learned enough for the orcs in the mountains. I told him he should have left when I did but noooooo. I guess some orcess turned him down so he’s all sad. I’m not sure what the problem is. I’m too busy. “ 

“You should be consoling your brother, Vargak. It’s the least you could do. “ 

He gave you a look and wrapped his arm around your shoulders. “He’s fine.” 

“You’d be sad if I turned you down.” 

“But I won’t have to worry about that!” The orc exclaimed. “Enough with him, I have a question for you. “ 

“Yes?” You looked up at him. 

He gestures towards the mountain range that was north of the village. “I wish to build our home close to the forest that leads to the mountains but it’s going to face the town. Does that agree with you?” 

You nodded and fiddled with one of the rings on his finger. “How many bedrooms?” 

“I am aiming for two right now but I’m going to build it so I can easily build on when I need to. I’m hoping for a large family. “ 

“Of course. I can’t wait to have a few little babies running around the house. I hope they get your hair. It’s so pretty.” 

He laughed and kissed your forehead. “Good to know. It’s going to take me probably about 3 months. It will hopefully be done before fall sets in completely. It may be done quicker since Waruk is here. I was not expecting an extra brother to be here to help build. “ 

“So explain to me the orc courting. “ You asked, taking on of the rings and slipping it onto your ring finger. It was way too big for you. 

“I have already technically begun this morning. I hunted for you and your family. I went small with the animal instead of something big and ferocious because I feel it shows more skill to catch something that quick and agile with my bare hands than a moose. “ You nodded to this statement and let him continue. “Next, I am to completely prepare a dinner for you in which I will hunt again for the food. The garden we have is plentiful so I can use my family’s food as well. Upon this dinner, I will be giving you a piece of my family’s jewelry to continue with the ritual of bringing you into my family as my one and only.” 

He leaned up a little bit and turned to face you more, grabbing both of your hands as he did. “During all of this, the future home will be built. Upon the completion of this home, I will then come to your home to take you. I have to add the human way of asking your father but that is not a huge deal to me. After that, we will be married in front of both of our families after we decide which traditions to take from both sides. “ 

“Sounds lovely. It sounds like it will all end up being close to winter. “ 

He nodded. “I will prepare us for that. We will be safe from winter’s cold grasp. I do all for you. “ 

You kissed his cheeks. “I am so happy to do this with you. “

The Orc gave you a large grin. “And I with you.”


	4. Part Four

Vorgak moved to the head of the table, looking over all the food. There was a huge roasted boar in the middle with many leafy greens and potatoes. There were a couple of dishes that you honestly didn’t know what they were but they looked pretty good. Your stomach growled at all the scents mixing in the air. Once Vorgak felt content with everything, he addressed the table.

“Today we gather here for a very important reason. This is my engagement feast. I have chosen today to not only ask my dearest beloved to join my family but also my family to join together with her. I, Vorgak, am willing to uphold the orcish traditions set forth before me by my elders. The boar before us was hunted and cooked by my own hands. It was proof that I will be able to prove myself as husband and future father to my wife. At this moment, I wish to give my one and only the necklace from my family’s vault in hopes to unify us both and move forward. If there are no objections, we may eat.”

You watched as your soon-to-be husband took a box from his mom’s hands who sat across from you and came over before kneeling down on his knees. He opened the box to expose a beautiful bone necklace that hung a small emerald in the middle. It glistened in the light. Tears came to your eyes as a smile wouldn’t leave your lips. You picked it up and gently slipped it over your head, with the jewelry resting on the middle of your chest. Vorgak kissed your forehead softly and the feast began.

An hour later with a belly very full, Vorgak walked with you behind his family’s home. The air was turning cold and winter was almost licking at your nose. The leaves had already turned to the ground crunched with every footstep. Vorgak stopped once you seemed far enough and turned to you.

“We are almost close to finishing the engagement.”

You nodded, taking his hand into yours. “Are you excited or nervous?”

“I am definitely both.” Vorgak laughed and turned to face you. “I am very happy to start this journey with you. I wish to start a family and grow old. I am awaiting the years to come.”

“I am too. I’ve loved you and known you for longer than I can even understand. When you were gone, the world was a lot different for me.”

He pulled you close and pressed his forehead against yours. “I will never leave again. You are the only thing in this world that matters.”

“That is a brave statement, Vorgak.”

“It is true.” He kissed your lips. You could taste the soft flavor of the summer wine from early. “I love you. You are the only reason the sun comes up and the moon gives chase.”

“I love you too. You are more to me than you know.” You kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck.

He kept kissing you until he needed air. The Orc was so handsome. You ran your fingers over the tattoos that were exposed on him than over the beads he kept in his hair. Vorgak was unlike any other. “I cannot wait to take you to our home. It is coming along too nicely. You will have so much room for the future.”

“You’ve done so much for me. It melts my heart.” You kissed his cheeks and then his nose. “Do not overwork yourself.”

“Me?” The Orc scoffed. “I cannot overwork.”

You pulled away from him, taking both his hands and continuing the walk. “You will sprain something.”

“I am too tough.”

The two of you walked to the edge of the woods as night time started to blanket the world. You pulled the shawl closer around your body. Vorgak moved behind you and wrapped his large arms around you. “I can keep you warm.”

“I fear for your thoughts of keeping me warm.” You snickered, leaning your head back against his chest.

“I am a respectful man!” Vorgak huffed, his hands rubbing your upper arms through the fabric.

“Oh, and how are your bedtime thoughts? Do they not wander to things unseen?”

“You are a troublemaker. My thoughts are very pure always.” His hard body pressed against your back.

You shook your head and looked towards the sky. “No thoughts of seeing me in only the wedding necklace?” The Orc stuttered for at least a dull moment. You pulled away from his loosened grasp and laughed, moving backward to lean against a tree. You bit on your bottom lip to try not to laugh anymore at his expression. You pulled on the strings on the front of your dress and loosened it, causing it to gape tremendously. It would be easy for anyone to pull it down and see what was being beneath as the emerald laid against your skin. Vorgak moved forward and pressed his forehead against yours, eyes staring into yours with his hands on your hips.

“You push limits to things that need to wait.” His voice had deepened into something sinful.

“Who says?” You leaned forward and kissed his lips, feeling his tusks rub against your skin.

“The ways of your people.” He kissed back, hands pulling open the front to expose everything to the coolness of autumn.

“Then show me the ways of your people.” You shivered, dropping the shawl to the ground. His hands groped your soft skin as his mouth skimmed down to your neck. You gasped from these new sensations. Soft kisses made a trail even lower before a curious sound left your body. His tusks rubbed against your chest as he went lower. The heat of his mouth had your thoughts wandering. He took an erect nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, causing you to squeal. The back of his hand slipped into your hair at the nape of your neck and pulled on it. Your head tilted back as Vorgak left your breast with a pop of his mouth to face you. You stared up at him with wide eyes as he ran a large thumb over your bottom lip.

The digit slid into your mouth and he leaned forward to look at you. “Suck on it.” You felt like you were about to melt. You closed your lips around on it and sucked on his thumb. You watched him softly smile with a gentle look his face before leaning forward to whisper in your ear. “If this was the orcish way, I’d have you pressed against this very tree as I filled you full of future children.”

Vorgak pulled his thumb from your mouth and wiped the saliva down your lip and chin. “But that is not the human way.” He started to tie your dress back up.

“I feel woozy.” You commented as he tied a bow in the front.

“Good,” the orc stated as he adjusted his pants in the dark.”It means you want me as much as I want you.”


	5. Part Five

“Are you ready?” His voice was low.

“I am! I am!” You laughed, blind to anything that was happening. He led you here with hands over your eyes so you could see nothing.

The wind was cool. Winter was close upon the land. Vorgak had made sure you were so heavily bundled before sweeping you away. Your back was against his chest now as the two of you stood in front of what you assumed was your future.

“Can I see yet?” You asked, hearing him move every so slightly as a door was opened.

“I’m double checking to make sure everything looks right.”

“I’m sure it does.”

He laughed softly and let you inside where the sounds of your footsteps changed as they hit wood floor. His hands left your face and you blinked away the darkness. A gasp left your lips as everything came into view.

It was warm as a large fireplace was built into the sitting area of the home. Everything was wooden in beautifully stained tones. There were carvings of scenes and orcish sayings all within the home. The furniture was all hand made with comfy looking feather cushions. You started walking forward as you felt your Orc following you around like a puppy. You started to touch things, to feel the different textures in everything that had been made. The kitchen was fully stocked for winter. There was a large table for dinner where there would definitely be room for many. You smiled at the thought of little ones with their feet dangling off the seats.

You made your way through the hall that goes down a small hallway that led to two different rooms. One was a large bedroom,completey with all the furnishings. The other was mostly empty with a few odd and ends in there. Everything looked beautiful to say the least. You could tell it was built well too. You couldn’t even feel the cool air from outside.

“Vorgak.” You murmured. “It’s beautiful.”

“You like it?” He came to nervously, wearing all his emotions on his face. “I’ve been anxious this past week as we put the finishing touches on it.”

“It’s amazing. I’m so excited to be here with you. I cannot wait to grow here.” You hugged him quickly, burying your face into his broad chest as emotions started to blur your vision. “Thank you so much. I’m so grateful for you.”

He wrapped his arms around you and held you close. “You made this possible. I’m so happy you like it.” He kissed the top of your head. “This is also means your dad agreed to let this happen.”

“I didn’t think he’d say no.” You laughed, looking up at him as you wiped happy tears from your eyes.

“No but there was nervousness there nonetheless.” Vorgak cupped your face, kissing your cheeks a little bit before moving back and taking your hands. “This is it, my love. This is it. We will never be apart now.”

“How wonderful.” You murmured, squeezing his hands before looking all around, still in wonder of this. “I get to sleep here tonight.”

“You do. “ He murmured. “With me.”

“We haven’t done that since we were children.” You laughed, pulling yourself close to him again and looking up. “We used to have many sleepovers.”

“Does it count as a sleepover if we both live there?” Vorgak grinned.

You made a face, trying to think it over before shrugging. He laughed again and leaned down, kissing you very softly. You hummed in happiness before kissing him back. The two of you melted into sweet, long kisses.

He pulled back to press his forehead against yours. You stood together like that for a while. It was so serene. You slowly closed your eyes and relished in the comfortable silence.

This was a new beginning.

“Are you ready for what it to come?” He whispered.

You nodded just barely, not wanting to move too much. “Yes. When do you want to discuss the exchange of traditions?”

Vorgak pulled away. You opened your eyes to watch him as he moved into the kitchen. “We can do it over supper.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

The evening went quickly. The two of you were almost in sync with the other as you prepared supper. You were all too excited to make memories.

Soon, it was all too late. Nighttime was making you yawn. In between the surprise of the house being done and supper, your two families had helped move the two of your belongings into the house. Your dad was a little skeptical about staying the night before marriage but he also understood orcish traditions.

You were unpacking clothes into the dresser when Vorgak came. He dropped onto the bed and fake snored. He rolled over to give you a smirk and watched you continuing to unpack. “You can do that tomorrow, you know?”

“And leave things to wrinkle?” You asked, pushing a drawer in. “What kind of beasts are we?”

“Personally, I’m just an Orc but I don’t know about you.” He grinned, reaching his hand out for yours. You grabbed ahold of it before he yanked you closer to the bed. “Just come to bed, don’t worry about it.”

“I like to be neat.” You fell onto the bed.

Vorgak pulled you into his arms and cuddled you as you laughed. “You have all your life to be neat. Leave it be this night.”

“Only for you.” You laid on him, listening to his heartbeat. A few moments passed before you spoke up again. “I really do love you. I can’t wait to continue our lives together.”

You could hear the smile in his voice. “I love you too. You’re everything to me.”

“I know it’s a little scary because we’re young. I believe in us. No matter what, it’s you and me.”

Vorgak hugged you tighter. “Forever and always.”

You patted him and sat up, looking down at him. You ran your fingers through his hair and down his face before poking his nose. “Okay, I’ll get ready for bed. You better do it too!”

“You got me!” Vorgak moved from the bed and started blowing out some of the lanterns. You stayed in the bedroom to get into your night gown. You were beneath the covers before Vorgak got back. You watched him start to shed clothes and toss them into the wicker basket on the floor before getting into bed. The two of you laid there for a while before your hands touched. Your fingers entangled with his. You heard him nervously laugh which made you giggle in turn.

“This is it.” He said. “This is the beginning of our lives.”

You started to adjust to the night before rolling over and snuggling up into his side. “Good night, Vorgak.”


	6. Chapter 6

Your vows kept echoing in your head. You could not believe it. You were actually married.

Vorgak and you had been wed beneath the trees by the forest in front of the whole village. His extended family had come from the mountain. You had a few members come from far away but most of your family stayed close.

The wedding had gone on without any problems. Everything looked beautiful. There had been fresh snow on the ground. Vorgak described it as ethereal when you had come down the rows of people with the snow behind you and you, all in white.

You thought he looked like the most handsome man on earth. It was probably good the two of you were getting married since you found each other so attractive.

The feast after the wedding was quite rambunctious. Many had too much to eat and drink. The dancing was fun. You had never been one to dance but after so much merriment, how could you not?

But Vorgak had other plans. The two of you had snuck away it had got darken. He had practically carried you all the way to your house. Once then, he couldn’t keep himself away from you.

Your mouths had met in over-eager kisses. You barely pulled away from air. He had you pinned against the living room wall with his full body against yours. You ran your hands over his shirt before pulling it up and out of his trousers.

His fingers worked at the ties in the front of your dress before yanking them open enough to cause slack. He was quick to remember about the ties in the back as well because he yanked your forward against his body as the ties came too loose in the back. You couldn’t tell if it was the liquor that had inspired the two of you to be so courageous or the idea of being married forever. Vorgak pulled away only to pull the shirt over his head. You made it quickly past him, the wedding dress practically dropping off your limbs as you went for the bedroom. By the time he kicked off his shoes and followed after you, the remains of your dress laying in a pool in front of the bedroom doorway. You peeked out to see a dangerous look on his face and you giggled, quickly ducking under the bed covers.

He came like a huge bear, shredding clothes off until he was naked and marched over to you. He kissed you quickly as you felt him put his weight into the bed. Vorgak pulled the covers from your grasp and kissed down your neck before catching an eyeful of what lay beneath.

“You are breathtaking. You do know this, right?” He murmured, a free hand sliding down the front of your body.

You could feel the heat in your face. “You tell me so.”

“It’s true.” Vorgak came back up to kiss you, leaving you’re breathless as he slid between your legs. You knew he was a large Orc but you trusted him to the fullest. He would never harm you.

“Vorgak…”You mumbled, your eyes trailing down his form as his hands slid between your legs for the first time.

“Yes?” His fingers touched between your thighs for the first time. It was like electricity. He palmed your womanhood in one hand as his head dipped to kiss your neck.

“I’m so ready for this.” You ended your sentence quickly as one thick finger dipped between your folds and found something so sensitive, it left you quaking.

He chuckled against your skin and kissed over your chest before coming back to face you. “Are you ready to be full of my seed to take plant? For many children?”

You squeaked your reply as his finger started to move circles. “Yes!”

He pressed his forehead against yours. You moved ever so slightly to kiss his nose and tucks before laying back, letting him have full control. His finger trailed down deeper between those folds and slid inside, a foreign sensation to yourself. Your inner walls trembled as he worked your body in ways you never knew. He spread your legs and slid down between them where his face rested on your thighs. Vorgak watched himself make a mess of your body and you could stand it no longer. You flung an arm over your eyes so you wouldn’t have to see yourself come undone.

Lewd noises came from deep within your body as the flat of his tongue went from bottom to top. You called for him. You made noises you couldn’t comprehend as his tongue delved deeper inside of your body. You felt hot all over. Your heart was leaping out of your chest. The weight on the bed changed against as he slid up on top of you. You peeked from behind your arm to see him adjusting himself between your legs. You felt the tip of his erection slid against your folds and sensitive parts. You were left breathless.

Vorgak kissed your forehead and took your hand within his, fingers entwining as he slowly made the move. He parted you slowly with patient movements as his member slid inside you. It was your first time. You felt a foreign warmth and felt full but there was no pain. It just seemed uncomfortable.

He gave you a moment. You took a deep breath and forced your body to relax. Vorgak waited patiently for your cue even though you could feel the amount of tension in his body. You leaned up to capture his mouth again. The kisses started slowly and heated up again until your free hand was gripping his hips with a tight hold. You had started to move yourself, experimenting with the new sensation. You could feel inner walls twitching as if to grasp something you did not have yet. Vorgak started to move on top of you. His movements were careful. There was nothing but patience in the way he moved.

It took a bit but the heat in your body started to flare up again. The deeper he went, the more you liked it. The sounds that fill your ears as he sped up made your heart race. The bed itself was started to making noises as your bodies came together.

Soon you were clinging to him. You were beginning for things that you didn’t even know about. There was just a deep, primal need inside of you. His movements were quick and deep. He was hitting a spot somewhere that felt so good it made your toes curl. Something inside your stomach tightened with every passing movement. Vorgak‘ after hand and slid between your bodies as started to rub the sensitive spot from earlier.

You clung to go tighter as a hot wave seemed to be waiting for release. You could hear him speaking in orcish but very few words made any sense to you. You were lost to any thinking. His fingers were too quick. Your whole body seized up in something so powerful. Vorgak got louder and quicker. It seemed to extend whatever was happening. He started to pound into your body at a rough pace. You were jostled into the bed but it felt so good you didn’t care.

He came inside your body was a fierce yell. It was something in his language but you were so ready to sleep that you’d have to ask about it later.

He pulled himself from you and laid next to you, stroking your face. There were no more words shared that night. The two of you had forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a finished piece. Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
